Merlin: la Réincarnation
by Paminformatic
Summary: Suite à la mort d'Arthur et à l'inévitable chute de Camelot, Merlin n'a d'autre choix que de se plier à la volonté du Destin. Le Temps n'a ni commencement, ni fin, et toujours les mêmes acteurs. C'est 500 ans plus tard que le roi fait son retour, chamboulant la vie de ceux qu'il a autrefois côtoyé, mais sans aucun souvenir de qui il a été et de son destin. Post-finale. Modern AU.
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je suis extrêmement contente de finalement publier ma première fanfiction de "Merlin", ça change de "Vampire Diaries"! hahaha! Ensuite, je crois que je devrais me présenter puisque je suis nouvelle chez les auteurs de ce fandom. Mon nom est Pamela, mais j'aime mieux me faire appeler Pam ou Pamy. J'ai 22 ans, j'étudie en traduction à l'université et je suis maniaque de littérature et de psychologie. Quel beau mélange n'est-ce pas? Après tout, quel meilleur moyen de faire passer nos états d'âmes autrement que par l'écriture? Je suis particulièrement satisfaite de constater que mes cours de psychologie semblent avoir un impact positif sur la qualité de mon écriture, particulièrement au niveau de la mentalité de mes personnages et leurs émotions, leurs réactions, bref, vous voyez le topo. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, sentez-vous libre de me le dire, tant que vous restez respectueux et apportez un aspect constructif à votre critique. ;)_**

**_Sur ce, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, mais je termine en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture, et si vous pouviez laisser une petite review, pas besoin d'écrire une analyse complète si vous n'y tenez pas, juste un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci!_**

**_-Pam_**

* * *

**Merlin: la réincarnation**

_Par Paminformatic_

(**Prologue.)**

C'était une journée pluvieuse, comme on n'en voyait que trop ces derniers temps. En ces temps de guerre, la mort de la reine de Camelot laissait le royaume à la merci des envahisseurs. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose quand il avait apprit qu'elle était souffrante, mais il s'en était abstenu. Ainsi était l'ordre des choses : on naissait, on vieillissait et on mourait. Sauf lui. Lui, il était éternel, puisqu'il était le Temps lui-même. Au cours des dernières années, il avait passé tout son temps enfermé dans la Grotte aux cristaux, à parfaire son savoir, ré-explorer le passé, comprendre le présent, anticiper l'avenir. C'était pourquoi il avait cessé de chercher une solution au pourquoi il avait choisit de s'exiler. Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé… ou peut-être qu'il le pouvait, mais à quoi bon, puisque ce qui s'était passé auparavant déterminait ce qui allait se passer ensuite? La mort du roi était nécessaire, il s'en était rendu compte. La vie d'Arthur Pendragon n'était pas terminée. Non, ces nombreuses années qui avaient semblé être sa vie, n'en était en fait que le prologue. Si le magicien avait bien compris une chose c'était que l'histoire n'avait ni début, ni fin, seulement une continuité. Le cours des évènements n'étaient en faits qu'une boucle infinie, destinée à se répéter, encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin de ce monde. La fin de Tout, et de Rien à la fois, parce que s'il n'y avait qu'une répétition, il n'y avait aucun but à atteindre, et pas même le maître du temps ne pouvait y trouver une utilité. C'était comme une série de pièces qui se jouaient les unes à la suite des autres, avec les mêmes acteurs, dans des rôles différents seulement. Le temps d'Albion était terminé, Arthur avait joué son rôle, et il était maintenant temps d'attendre la prochaine pièce.

_« Arthur est le roi qui fut, et qui sera. Lorsqu'on aura de nouveau besoin de lui, il reviendra. »_

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que cet idiot daigne se relever, et avec un peu de chance, son périple à l'arrière de la scène allait peut-être le rendre plus supportable…

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

_Revenez-nous vite Arthur, _songea-t-il alors qu'on mettait le cercueil de Guenièvre en terre, à côté de celui, vide évidemment, de son mari, le dernier roi de Camelot.

La lignée des Pendragon venait de s'éteindre. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère.

* * *

_**C'est très court, mais le chapitre 1 arrive dans un instant! À tout de suite!**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Me revoilà! Avec le chapitre 1, comme promis! On arrive à notre époque, j'espère que vous aimerez mon adaptation des personnages. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis par review. Merci et bonne lecture! ;)**_

_**-Pam**_

* * *

**(Chapitre 1)**

Royaume-Uni, Grande-Bretagne. Année 2013.

Le bip agressant du réveille-matin se faisait entendre dans l'appartement depuis quelques secondes déjà, mais la jeune femme à qui il appartenait ne semblait pas trouver la force de lever le bras pour y mettre fin, trop occupée était-elle à tenter de l'ignorer afin de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, une minute plus tard, il lui sembla qu'on venait d'appuyer sur le bouton _off_ parce qu'un silence de plomb se réinstalla dans la chambre.

_Enfin…_ songea-t-elle. _La paix._

Mais au moment où elle se disait cela, un baiser sur sa tempe et une main dans ses cheveux la tirèrent du demi-sommeil dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Allez, debout mademoiselle Thomas. Fit doucement la voix qu'elle aimait le plus entendre au réveil.

- Mmm… marmonna-t-elle. J'suis obligée?

- Un peu oui. Rigola son petit-ami en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit pour l'accompagner jusqu'au plein réveil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Normalement, tu es sensé te lever à la même heure que moi.

- Oh, ça fait au moins une bonne demi-heure que je suis debout. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, le lundi matin, alors je t'ai préparée ton petit-déjeuner.

- Lance Hardwick… Tu es parfait.

- Non, loin de là. Réfuta-t-il en secouant la tête avec un sourire amusé. C'est un miracle que tu me gardes avec toi.

Toujours avec le sourire, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Lance? Le rappela sa petite-amie.

- Oui?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as réveillé si tôt?

- Oh, rien de grave. Un cauchemar sans doute.

- Sans doute?

- J'arrive pas à me rappeler ce que c'était. J'en ai juste déduis que c'était un cauchemar, parce que je me suis réveillé en panique.

- Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, non?

- Ce n'est pas grave. Les cauchemars n'ont jamais tué personne.

- S'ils t'empêchent de dormir, ce n'est pas forcément mieux…

- Ce ne sont que des rêves, chérie. Ce qui me tuerait ça serait de te perdre.

- Pourquoi tu me perdrais? Je vais bien.

- Je sais pas… avoua-t-il. C'est une peur que j'ai.

- Une peur injustifiée. Contra-t-elle en se levant, maintenant complètement réveillée.

- Peut-être… N'empêche que ça me rendrait dingue de vous perdre, Jennifer Thomas.

- C'est réciproque.

En souriant, Lance sortit de la chambre pour la laisser s'habiller. Jen s'étira une dernière fois avant de se lever complètement et se diriger vers son dressing.

Après un petit-déjeuner très bien accueilli, Jen et Lance sortirent de leur appartement en direction de leur vieille voiture. Et oui, quand on a des études à payer, on ne peut pas toujours se permettre le grand luxe. C'était déjà une chance qu'ils arrivent à payer leur loyer, et encore, il leur arrivait d' « oublier » un mois de temps à autre, par chance, leur proprio était assez compréhensif pour laisser passer. Du moins, c'était comme ça que Jen le voyait, Lance croyait plutôt que le vieux McFarlane avait un œil sur sa copine.

- C'est bien ce soir que tu as entraînement, non? S'assura Jen, plus très certaine.

- Ouais. De 17h30 à 20h.

- Et le prochain match c'est ce week-end?

- Samedi. Précisa-t-il.

- Vous vous sentez prêts à affronter les Saxons?

- Si Wayne ne picole pas avant le match, on devrait avoir nos chances.

- Je suis sûre que Percy saura le surveiller.

- Ouais, j'espère.

- Lance, attention!

Le jeune homme écrasa aussitôt la pédale de freins, évitant de justesse d'écraser le vieillard qui passait derrière la voiture, la tête dans les nuages.

- M. Myrddin! S'écria Jen en sortant en vitesse de la voiture pour accourir vers le vieil homme.

- Saleté de machine…! Cochonneries! Marmonnait avec humeur l'intéressé en fusillant la voiture du regard. Au moins les chevaux, quand ils voyaient quelqu'un sur la route, ils s'arrêtaient…

- Vous allez bien, monsieur? S'assura Lance en le prenant gentiment par les épaules pendant que Jen le détaillait pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

- Je vais bien, mon brave Lancelot. Répondit-il courtoisement en levant les yeux vers lui. Et Gwen, arrête de me regarder avec ces grands yeux paniqués, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air! Pff… Vous vous êtes ramollis en 500 ans!

- Vous voulez qu'on vous conduise quelque part, monsieur Myrddin? Demanda gentiment Jen, sans prendre compte de ses bizarreries. À l'hôpital par exemple?

- Il est hors de question que je monte dans cet engin! Protesta Myrddin en secouant la tête avec véhémence. Et si je me trouve une égratignure, je la soignerai avec des potions, merci.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il recommença à marcher en marmonnant des paroles sans sens.

- Il me fout un peu la trouille, ce vieillard, avoua Lance à voix basse.

- Pourquoi? Parce qu'il t'appelle Lancelot? Sourit Jen, amusée, en contournant la voiture pour remonter du côté passager.

- Je sais pas… Peut-être parce qu'on dirait qu'il connait tout le monde dans cette ville?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que ce gentil monsieur est un psychopathe? Allons, il tient à peine sur ses deux jambes et il n'a plus toute sa tête. Non, M. Myrddin n'est pas dangereux, ni même méchant.

- Si tu le dis, je me fis à ton jugement. Céda Lance en haussant les épaules et en montant à son tour dans la voiture.

* * *

_**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?**_


End file.
